


Follow your scent

by kichihoshi



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Avalanches, Gen, Wolf Jack, ao3 stop asking me for titles pls i suck at titles, model vil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichihoshi/pseuds/kichihoshi
Summary: Vil goes missing and Jack takes it upon himself to look for him.
Relationships: Jack Howl/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 48





	Follow your scent

  
  


My legs continue to sink into the snow, but it doesn’t stop me from going faster. There is only a faint scent left, and I can’t afford to lose my direction.  _ I need to save him. _

I pant, lifting my nose into the air. The atmosphere is in a stillness, with nothing but the smell of ice-covered pines; and as that fails, I find myself sniffing the ground, heart beating on the roof my chest. 

I’m anxious.

When Vil decided to shoot today, it was all according to plan. The weather was sunny, despite the chill that overcame the crew after setting out the props. It was supposed to be a winter advert, an energy drink company that had him sign a contract after they heard he was coming for the holidays. Or so I heard.

I found the coaster he was on not far from home. I walked over after seeing him get out of the car, and he ended up asking me to help. With much free time on my hands, I thought, why not?

He was pleased to hear that, promising a fee for my services to which I politely declined.

“It’s not like it’s hard work.” I said.

“Still, I don’t like owing people.” He replied.

The set up was at a much steeper field from where I stayed. It wasn’t as high as the usual snowboarding resorts, but the altitude was still good for a casual slide. I planned to go before he could notice, text him instead of a goodbye.

But I thought I’d stay for a while. 

I leaned on the car, watching the shoot go about at a distance. From here, everything looked so small, but I could see Vil doing jumpshots. He takes a few more poses, then he’s done.

The crew starts coming back, and I almost run seeing him come closer. I wouldn’t know what to do with the money if he insisted on paying me, but a guy freaked out out of the blue, shocking almost everyone.

“Crap, we forgot the sled.”

“I’ll get it.” Vil said.

“But it’s heavy. I can’t let you do that.”

“No one needs to lift it. It will be easier to slide all the way here.”

He smiles, as if he had thought of a clever idea.  _ A little fun. _

Now, I truly have another chance to take a rain check on him, but the minute I turn around, we feel the ground shaking.

There were collective gasps, and the screams started after the white caps from the mountains began to slip. There was no indication that this would happen today -- a snowslide at the foothills in the Land of the Pyroxene.

“Vil!”

We all eyed his direction, and in a split second, I saw his expression turn aghast. It all happened so quickly, that soon, there was no sign of him nor the sled, and everything was bathed in spotless white.

“Where is he?!”

_ It can’t be! _ My blood boiled, and I found myself transforming. The crew were suddenly taken aback, but I paid no mind. I started running, hoping that I could… that I  _ must _ … find him!

The cold is starting to bite into my paws, but I still can’t find my way. My senses start going numb and I let out a thunderous growl in frustration.  _ Don’t forget, Jack. This scent. Follow it. _ At the back of my mind, I keep my hopes. Vil won’t give up easily. He’s smart, he’ll know what to do.

That’s what I tell myself, but there is also a creeping thought of him passing out, and what can he do if he were unconscious? That’s why I must hurry, I---

My paw hits a metallic object the moment I thrust it down. I howl into the sky, a  _ call _ for him.

I can smell it now. This fading perfume.  _ Vil! _

My heart races, and I begin to dig.  _ Please, please be alright. _ Snow is white and beautiful, but it’s cold and innocently dangerous. 

As I shake my paw, I see the ground glowing.  _ A magical pen! _ Vil’s fingers clutch around it loosely, its violet crystal breathes alive.  _ I found you, finally! _

He lays on the ground, eyes closed and lips quivering. I drew closer, nudging him with my nose. He stirs a little, groaning and hugging his knees all the more, like a child afraid of the dark. 

_ Don’t worry, I got you. _

  
  



End file.
